


《與我共舞》(完)

by Hatsusora_0830



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21807193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsusora_0830/pseuds/Hatsusora_0830
Summary: 給朋友的短漫配文。Frozen2電影後續，沒有特別深入的架構，姊攻妹攻都有，慎入。
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

《與我共舞》Chpter1

儘管決定了留在北境之地，艾莎依舊十分頻繁的在阿托哈蘭、魔法森林以及艾倫戴爾之間往返。說穿了森林中並沒有那麼多要緊事需要她處理，就算把那些範圍正在不知不覺擴大中的例常巡視全加進去的話，大概也只需要半天多一點的時間就能全部搞定。

但她也不能完全待在艾倫戴爾，理由很簡單，她認為自己有能力、也有責任提前預防災難的發生，哪怕她必須得千篇一律的在這幾處地方來回巡弋(當然阿托哈蘭的海平面和夕陽是百看不厭的)，也在所不惜，也唯有待在阿托哈蘭，她的能力才得以盡情釋放、蓬勃發展。更何況，就如同她需要被受到肯定一樣，她那心愛的妹妹也同樣需要一個能夠發展長才、證明自己的地方。

當然她大可和她的妹妹一起共同治理，換句話說也就是繼續維持這三年間一直以來的狀態，但她意識到安娜需要一個完整的舞台、一個獨當一面的空間，以免在例行性的會議時，所有的與會人員都還是慣性使然的盯著她的臉看。

自然與人類、魔法與現代科學之間，需要她們一人一邊的共築起這座溝通的橋樑。

幸好她們也很快的取得了平衡，每周五晚、當安娜需要諮詢的時候或者，只是當她們想念彼此的時候，她都會回到艾倫戴爾小住片刻。

城堡裡始終備有她的用品，這是現任女王的堅持，哪怕艾莎能在舉手投足間就給自己換上一套更華麗繁複、無可比擬的服裝，她也依舊要求皇家裁縫得按照老規矩準備每季更替的新衣，畢竟，艾莎可是個十足十的衣架子，她擁有最修長勻稱的腿、纖細的腰和新雪一樣細緻光亮的肌膚，無論看她穿什麼都是種視覺上的享受。

但安娜現在可沒有那種心思。或者該說她有，可當她越是著急於完成待辦清單上的那些事、就感覺自己只是在原地追逐著自己的尾巴兜圈子。那張文件上的每一個字她都認得，也都早就已經被重複閱讀了不下十次，可是當它們全部連接在一起的時候，安娜就會挫敗的發現自己更加的沒辦法確定法條真正的原意是什麼，那裡頭使用了大量而且重複頻率高得出奇的雙重否定，在闡述一個，安娜覺得根本沒有那麼重要的東西。

這真是令人沮喪。

尤其這還是在她繼位以來首次處理的貿易條約的修訂案，她得想辦法靠自己搞定這一切，就像艾莎當年的那樣。儘管父母親去世後三年艾莎才終於成年得以繼承王位，但在那之前的很長一段時間，艾莎早已在父親的安排下開始參與政務，艾莎毫無疑問的十分聰明，更加難能可貴的是她那極高的自律性以及勤勉不倦。她在位期間將艾倫戴爾治理得很好，無論是她那條理分明的政務手段、處事公正的人力管理、和她那些迷人又極具親和力的魔法，都讓她在艾倫戴爾上下獲得了無與倫比的愛戴，

當然，近期安娜開始對這類認知感到有些動搖，艾莎與她的不同之處在於，只要她想的話、哪怕是她並不那麼喜歡的事情，她也能讓自己擅長，但這並不是她真正發自內心想做的。反觀她自己，即使她從沒設想過自己會成為女王，但對於為自己的家園和百姓她始終盡心盡力、掏心剖肺，更遑論－－－拜託，艾莎是她從小的偶像，如果她能在承接王位以後證明自己、證明艾莎並非所託非人的同時還能減輕艾莎的負擔，從追逐她的指引、到真正的與她並駕齊驅。

如果是放在從前，這些都是安娜想都沒敢想過的事，可是，現在機會就擺在眼前，她必須不顧一切的抓緊，讓自己以最快的速度成長起來，成為艾莎的後盾，讓她放心。

成為那個，配得上她的人。

安娜嚥了一口唾沫，勉強自己將視線移回羊皮紙捲上頭那些在燭光映照下逐漸跳起舞來的字體，專心致意到甚至沒注意到書房半掩的門面正在被敲響，「安娜、還在忙嗎?」艾莎總是能把她的名字，那麼簡單的兩個音節，唸得很好聽，她抬起眼，混合著疲累、和意識到自己令艾莎枯等了一陣子的表情變得有些羞愧，「抱歉。」她皺起眉頭。

「需要幫忙嗎?」艾莎從門外慢慢走近，她關心得很克制，顯然也擔心這樣的話題會傷害到安娜的感覺，她只想給她她需要的，不論那是什麼，但如果她說不用的話，艾莎就會尊重她、讓她自己決定。

她還是很喜歡那件天鵝絨的睡衣，貼身流利的剪裁加上一點珠片刺繡的點綴，高雅大方，只要她回來住的話，多半就會在夜裡換上，那件衣服還給了她一種「家」的感覺，原因有很多種，也許是因為紫色是艾倫戴爾的所屬色、又也許是因為她曾經穿著那件衣服，像個初生嬰孩一樣的蜷縮在安娜溫暖的懷抱裡，又也許是因為那一晚，她正是穿著這件睡衣在深夜時分，初次回應了阿托哈蘭的聲聲呼喚。

「呃．．．有些條文我現在還是看不太懂，比如這條．．．」安娜誠實以對，但她卻覺得大腦在查覺到艾莎的到來以後就已經自動終止了運轉，她看著艾莎如何款款而擺的向自己走來，艾莎無意為之，不過那件睡衣下擺點綴著的黑紗仍舊凸顯了她的姿態曼妙，她在安娜身側站定，快速的審視了一下她手裡捏著的牛皮紙，她靠得很近，隨意披攏在肩上的長髮隨著彎腰的動作落下，帶起一股細微的風流。

－－－她，她洗過澡了，安娜不爭氣的冒出了這個念頭，艾莎身上香得不可思議，柔和的、木質調的香氣，夾帶著冷冽的氣息，像從阿托哈蘭橫越黑海而來的風，清新動人。

「哦、這個，其實不太重要。」艾莎沒有察覺她的停頓，「這個部分應該是直接承襲舊法規裡的文字，我印象中從來沒有使用過。」

「不重要？」安娜的聲音高了八度，她不敢置信的揚起眉毛：「那寫這麼複雜做什麼？」又迅即從情緒中恢復了過來，像是自言自語似的否定了自己差點放棄的想法，「不行不行不行，我總是得看懂它們。」才能知道要怎麼修改得更好，她可不想自己被那些參事給牽著鼻子走。她努力振作，拱起肩膀用像是要把牛皮紙瞪穿了的氣勢死死的看著那些文字，現在它們已經不再跳舞了，卻顯得更加陌生難辨，艾莎的存在太讓她分心了，她甚至都不必靠近，只需要站在那裡、和自己待在同一間房裡呼吸，安娜就能感覺到自己的節奏被打亂。

艾莎靜靜的站在那裡凝視著她，嘴角勾起一個幾不可見的弧度。

她實在太喜歡安娜認真投入時的模樣了，她喜歡從旁邊看著她對文件自言自語的小習慣、拱起的肩膀因此牽動禮服上的線條，翠綠色的眼珠在燭火的映照下被渲染成溫暖的棕色，甚至喜歡得讓她難得起了捉弄一下她的心思。

安娜只聽見她輕輕的笑了一聲，轉眼間，艾莎坐到了她腿上，還將雙手勾在了自己的脖子上，安娜反應不及的訝異叫艾莎臉上表現出得意的神情，顯然此時她惡作劇的壞心眼大過了其他情緒，「雖然看到妳這麼有責任感，讓我很開心．．．」她垂下額頭和安娜的視線齊平，「但我記得有人跟我說過，女王也是需要休息的。」

她們實在靠得太近了，近得讓安娜的視線能一一掃過她前額上正在慢慢滑落的一絡瀏海、臉頰上淡淡的雀斑和一字一句開闔的雙唇。艾莎的身體很輕，既柔軟又飽滿，雙眸透藍，像安放在首飾盒裡的珠寶一樣珍貴而璀璨，被那樣的一雙眼凝視的時候，即使早已不下千百次，安娜卻每每都仍是輕易地淪陷其中，「我、我知道啦，我只是不想讓妳失望。」

艾莎將臉壓低，她們之間的距離逐漸近得連彼此臉上的表情都快看不清：「親愛的、」那三個字彷彿魔法似的捏住了安娜的心臟，「妳怎麼可能讓我失望？」她低聲呢喃，「妳永遠也不會讓我失望。」

安娜感覺到自己的臉燙得驚人，她還在嘗試著垂死掙扎，放在艾莎腰上的手仍然規矩的作為提供支撐所用，「可是．．．」

「看不懂的，我們明天再一起慢慢研究，但．．．現在，陪我好嗎？」艾莎垂下雙肩，她用手掌輕輕覆上安娜的臉龐，指尖依戀的勾勒過她耳垂下方和脖子相連的地方，沿著那道線條靜靜描繪，到底有誰能拒絕得了她這樣的請求？當她用這樣脆弱而輕細的語氣說話的時候，安娜感覺自己的呼吸急促了起來———她願意把這世界上最好的一切雙手奉上。


	2. Chapter 2

《與我共舞》Chapter2

「好。」

安娜低聲答應，本來也就沒可能拒絕的不是嗎？

她抬起一隻手，沿著艾莎側腰的曲線往上攀升，指掌越過那些像銀線一樣彎彎曲曲的髮絲，她輕輕地捧著艾莎的後腦勺，手心溫熱，有一點點出汗的跡象，導致那些頭髮像糖霜一樣的沾黏在手上，儘管這樣親密無間的舉動已經存在許久，安娜總還是會感受到緊張。

非常的緊張，她是、那個意思嗎，她不希望自己表現得太過魯莽或者欲求。

艾莎只是順勢而為，低頭，涼薄的雙脣與她貼合，她敢打賭安娜這會都已經緊張得要冒出煙來了，所以這個吻中帶著一絲輕顫的笑意。

「放輕鬆點，女王陛下。」艾莎把話壓在她的嘴唇上說，又軟又癢，她的腰身因為前傾的姿勢在安娜懷中稍微扭動了一下，尋找著更舒適的角度與她契合，她整個人，柔軟得像一尾剔去了骨頭和刺的魚，「現在是休息時間。」

安娜閉上眼睛，收緊手臂，幾乎無法思考，如果艾莎想看她出糗的話，所需要做的就是像這樣，她只需要稍加主動一點，安娜就無法承受這一切。她喜歡聽她揶揄的喊自己「女王陛下」，刻意表現出一點臣服的姿態，哪怕事實上她才是那個被俘虜的人。

通常，艾莎聽到她這樣說就會糾正她，在這件事上，她們倆是不分軒輊的，或者該說，她們都是心甘情願的。

艾莎捧起她的臉，輕啜著她的嘴唇，然後這簡直一發不可收拾．．．安娜扣緊了她，熱烈的回應起這個吻，她先是用牙齒前端輕輕的咬著艾莎的嘴唇、用舌尖試探性的舔了一下，進而深入，她們彼此追逐交纏，盡可能的探索所有可以碰觸到的地方，又放慢了速度，不緊不慢的舔允著對方的嘴唇，像品嘗冰淇淋、或者其他什麼不能一口吞下的甜品，小心翼翼，卻同時又那麼的、令人心癢難耐。

「安娜．．臥房．．．」艾莎的回應變得短促，她正半瞇著眼，冰晶一樣凍藍的雙眼掩藏其下，目光變得深沉而熱切，黑色的眼睫低垂，介於羞澀和索求之間的神情複雜得很可愛，她有點使不上力氣了，整個人陷在安娜的懷裡輕喘，好不容易掙脫的雙唇正靠在安娜的臉頰上調整呼吸。

但安娜自己也好不到哪裡去，她知道她們應該要回去臥室，不過她不覺得自己現在有辦法抱著艾莎起身，她的兩條腿簡直軟得像剛從北山冰宮上跑回艾倫戴爾那樣，顫抖著發著燙。

「我．．．等我一下。」安娜丟臉的開口，成功換來艾莎的一陣笑，她緊靠著自己的胸膛上下起伏，帶來酥癢的震動。彷彿兩人在共鳴似的，「是啊、妳就笑吧。」安娜也忍不住被她感染了，一整天工作下來的疲乏和沉悶一掃而空，她把艾莎抱緊，又等了一會，才慢慢開口，「我們回去吧。」

艾莎比她還高上一點，原本兩人的重量都是差不多的，理論上安娜是無法輕易抱起她的、即使可以也沒辦法維持太長的時間。但自從艾莎轉化？重生？她不確定該用什麼樣的字眼去形容，總之艾莎的身體變得很輕盈，也停止了作為人類生理象徵的代謝、睡眠和飲食需求，可以依自己的意識決定要不要因為喜好而進食、休息，這不可否認的給安娜帶來了一些恐慌，但是，她暫時不想去深究那些事情。

傷春悲秋不是她的強項，她所能做的就是把握當下。

她單手摟著艾莎，邊側過身用空出來的手把腳下的高跟給脫了，以讓步伐更加平穩。

艾莎慵懶的將臉靠在安娜的肩上，不可否認的，很享受被安娜抱起來的這個時刻。感覺自己像個童話故事中的公主似的，儘管她一向對那些不明就裡的戀愛故事嗤之以鼻，但，偶爾為之的感覺還是很好的。

她抱著艾莎走了一小段路，聽見自己長裙及地的拖曳，和地墊相互摩擦發出的聲音迴盪在空無一人的通道裡，有些弔詭、心虛，更有一點虛榮，艾莎是那麼的完美，她現在嚴格說起來甚至都不是人類了，她的選擇多不勝數、視野睥睨眾生，可她還是那麼心甘情願地待在自己懷裡，安娜在心底嘆息，這一切早已遠遠超越了她所能想像的美好。

「在想什麼？」她動作輕柔的把艾莎放到床上去以後，艾莎伏臥在枕頭上斜眼看她，儘管她的聲音低啞，帶著一股柔媚的倦意，眼睛卻是明亮而清醒的，她對於安娜的一切都萬分注意，安娜聳聳肩，繼承王位後她開始有意的修正自己的言詞和外放情緒，不過現在，單純只是因為她不知道該怎麼訴說心底裡的那種感覺，「我在想我會不會有可能在脫完這件禮服前睡著，它們實在是複雜得誇張。」

她對艾莎擠眉弄眼，艾莎則佯裝訝異地抬起眉毛：「我還以為我在這裡，能讓妳清醒久一點。」她開了個有點暗示性的玩笑，又很快的別開了目光。

該死的，安娜從鏡子裡面沒少看到她臉上的表情變化，她總是有辦法瞬間將她點燃，她咬住自己的下唇，動手卸下王冠、上衣的短版外套，直到露出白色的裏衣，這層布料能有效的為她保暖以及隔離最外層的禮服，通常為了好看，禮服的材質即使名貴、也不一定都那麼舒適親膚，現在換艾莎看直了眼。

她將造型用的橫辮解開、用十指穿過去簡單的梳落，紅棕色的長髮像秋季的落葉在肩上鋪展開來，她的肩膀、噢，肩膀以及胸口處裸露出來的膚色紅潤健康，像田裡的麥穗，生氣蓬勃的點綴著雀斑，直挺的胸膛撐起裏衣的線條，同時展現出胸型的弧線－－－她像太陽一樣溫暖，哪怕只是看著，都能感覺到那股熱度，讓人口乾舌燥的熱度。但她卻渾然未覺，只顧著用最快的速度把臉上的妝容卸去，艾莎從原本的斜倚，不知不覺的從床上坐起來，然後，又走下了床，光著腳繞到她身後去。

「怎麼了?」問出這句話的同時，安娜感覺到艾莎的手臂環繞上身，她側過身，「抱歉、妳知道我沒辦法像妳那樣．．．一揮手就．．．」她比了一個用魔法把妝從臉上抽離的手勢，讓艾莎氣得用頭撞了她的肩膀一下，「嘿！不准學我。」然後兩個人又都吃吃笑了起來，艾莎略微彎腰，把臉枕在她的肩線上，「我很善於等待的。」她說，然後在安娜的肩頭上落下一吻。安娜拱起肩膀，艾莎的嘴唇，柔軟得讓她幾乎要發出喟嘆，她想說點什麼，艾莎卻自顧自地將吻往下延伸而去。

「噢、艾莎．．．我想在這件事上，我也不會輸給妳。」她輕聲呢喃，腦袋混濁、呼吸遲滯、渾身發軟，至少不是在書房裡．．．她在心底咕噥著，如果艾莎想要她的話，哪怕是在這張椅子上，她覺得自己也是可以接受的。但艾莎沒有，她只是彎下腰去、一直吻到她的指尖，然後，聽見她這句答覆的時候頓了頓，安娜甚至都感覺得到她瞪大眼睛眨了眨時，濃密而捲翹的眼睫掠過肌膚帶起來的那種酥麻感：「是的，妳是很有耐性的。」

「妳從未放棄過我。」

艾莎輕聲低語，語氣近乎虔誠。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意，這章姊姊先攻！！！  
> 不能接受請儘速避雷！！！

《與我共舞》Chapter3

「艾莎，我怎麼可能放棄妳呢。」

安娜歪頭望向她，「如果換成是妳也會做和我一樣的決定。」她伸手搭上艾莎的肩膀，「不過、把我送走的那件事不能算數。」安娜瞇起眼睛，流漏些許不滿的鼻頭皺了起來，那讓艾莎擠出一個尷尬的笑容，看起來似乎琢磨著想說點什麼，求饒?道歉?安娜畢竟還是心軟的，她呼出一口氣，趕在艾莎說點什麼之前站起身來。

她對艾莎張開手臂，「換妳了、抱我到床上去，我知道妳可以的。」

艾莎被她的舉動逗笑，點點頭，轉眼間安娜見到她眼底一閃而逝的光芒，既頑皮又狡詐，她看見艾莎舉起雙掌、星星點點的魔法從她的指掌間流瀉而出，像銀河般繽紛燦爛，她感覺自己漂浮了起來，裙底涼颼颼的，但並不寒冷。

再眨眼的時候，已經整個人仰躺在床上了。

「嘿！妳作弊！！！不能用魔法！！！」安娜起身抗議，看著艾莎邊忍著笑邊手腳並用的爬上床，「可是魔法也是我的一部分啊。而且妳剛剛沒有說不能用魔法。」

安娜哼的一聲，吹起額頭上一絲凌亂的瀏海，又張開雙臂往後重重一倒，以示不滿。接著，她就聽見窸窸窣窣的聲音響起，艾莎的臉出現在她的視線範圍，礙於睡衣下襬的關係，她側坐著將身體歪過來用手支撐在了安娜的兩側，由上而下的凝視著她，月白色的長髮像瀑布、又像星星被砸開來的千萬碎片那樣閃耀著微光，她在安娜額頭上淺淺落下一吻，刻意停頓了一會。

「可以原諒我了嗎？」

安娜沒出聲，大腦一片空白，她甚至噎住了一口氣忘記了要呼吸，艾莎只好又繼續在她的鼻尖上落下一個吻，「我很抱歉。」艾莎道歉得很真誠，溫熱微涼的氣息拂過臉龐，然後停頓在她的嘴唇上。安娜瞇起雙眼，陶醉的準備迎接、甚至還無意識的噘起了嘴唇，但，她突然又察覺到自己一直等待著的時刻並未到來，她愕然的張開眼，不明所以的反問，「怎麼了？」

艾莎看上去很遲疑，她在安娜的唇上點了點，又退開距離，卻踟躕著沒有完全離去，僅是和她額頭抵著額頭，鼻尖擦過她的鼻尖：「我不確定、這樣好嗎？」她的聲音細若蚊蚋，幾乎是貼在她嘴唇上說話的，「妳需要休息、而我．．．」

「我是在休息。」安娜抬起眉毛，揚起愉悅的尾音，這次、她不介意自己主動一點。於是她們就那樣理所當然的交疊在一起，她的手緊扣著艾莎的後腦，雙脣緊貼、然後被撬開深入，艾莎的舌頭也像魚，靈活的、潮濕的在她嘴裡游移不定，仰躺著的姿勢讓她不太舒服，當然她不能否認也可能只是因為太期待，總之她幾乎無法呼吸，感覺像被丟入深不見底的海裡，眼前一片黑暗、萬籟寂靜，唯一的聲響是喘息、幽微的、短促的，她受不了的抬起胸膛、像要破水而出那樣將自己撐高了一點。

艾莎查覺到她的異樣，立刻緊張地停下，「怎麼了？哪裡不舒服嗎？」她茫然地搖搖頭，只覺得耳畔嗡嗡作響，像真的進了水一樣，嘴唇又腫又燙，「是這個姿勢、我想我需要把頭墊高。」她看見艾莎拘謹的繃直了背脊，眼神飛快的、上上下下的打量著她，不免又覺得有點好笑：「沒事、我只是需要一個枕頭。」她用雙腿在床上踢了踢，挪動著屁股把自己往後丟到軟枕上，順手將艾莎一把牽了過來。

「妳不覺得今晚的插曲特別多嗎？」她吃吃的笑著，長髮柔軟的披散在枕頭上，半瞇著眼，不知道自己在艾莎眼中看上去有多麼的．．．誘人，艾莎給了她一個無奈而寵溺的笑容，她用指尖將肩上的長髮往後勾去，用手撐著自己的身體向她傾倒，在這個吻到來之前，安娜瞥見了一眼她的姿勢，只覺得她腰部斜倚的姿勢拉出的曲線像人魚一樣魅惑人心。

艾莎一向比較內斂，由她們至今為止的經驗看來，她似乎沒有非要把衣服全都脫去的偏好，但對安娜來說無妨，反正她就是在自己的頸子上留下一個濕熱的吻都能把她搞瘋，艾莎的指尖克制的順著她的胸口而下，隔著輕薄柔軟的布料來回勾勒出她的胸型，像是在讚嘆著造物的驚奇，如此渾圓飽滿、完美無瑕，她用指掌小心翼翼的捧起，然後以指尖輕壓、或者用鼻子的前端溫柔摩娑，安娜縮起肩膀、拱起背脊，在她的碰觸下發出微弱的嗚咽聲。

「艾莎．．．」她不確定自己到底想說什麼，只是如果不嘗試說點什麼的話，她就被迫得太過專注於艾莎的一舉一動，那實在太折磨了，她微微扭動腰部，又挺起上身，像是想要逃離、卻又迫切的希望更多。這些對現在的她來說都太複雜了，安娜收緊十指、又鬆開，低喘著氣，然後驀地向後仰起頭部，呻吟在她的喉嚨裡骨碌滾動，像撞球桌裡的彩球碰撞後四散。

張口含住了她胸前的果實，艾莎溫熱的吞吐、緊壓，讓果實開始膨脹得像是要併裂開來，被唾液沾濕的衣料脫離了艾莎的親吻後冷卻得很快，摩擦著帶來截然不同的刺激，艾莎同時又開始輕輕地將撫摸擴展出去，從胸線的下方、小腹、腰側，到她手臂與手肘之間的皮膚，這些本該和「性」毫無關聯的地方，在她的摩娑下都變得敏感難耐。

哪怕她只是用指甲淺淺劃過，哪怕那些力道根本輕柔得沒能留下任何痕跡。

－－－擁有魔法的雙手，安娜在難以遏止的顫抖中迷茫的想著。

有過去幾次經驗可供參考的好處就是，她們都心知肚明接下來該怎麼做，終於過渡的摸索期－－－並不是說頭幾次的經驗不好，相反得簡直太好了，儘管肢體生澀，但對她們來說彼此那樣羞赧純然的一面將會是永生難以抹滅的記憶，更遑論艾莎還誤打誤撞的做了一件，現在回想起來都能讓她憑空把自己埋進雪堆裡的糗事－－－接下她們所要做的就只是，單純的享受此刻而已。

又一次的，安娜瞇起眼發出呻吟，那聲音介於被艾莎由裙襬底下蜿蜒而上的撫摸感到舒適同時又是那麼的難以忍耐之間，她感覺腰椎一片戰慄，這次的前戲太綿長了，導致她現在渾身發熱－－－尤其是下腹－－得幾乎只是被碰到大腿內側就快承受不了。艾莎的手心並不出汗，乾燥而涼爽，柔軟又極富彈性，她那纖長的手指開始在安娜腿根部附近畫圈的時候，安娜幾乎崩潰得想開口懇求。

她猛得收緊抓在艾莎背上的十指，曲起雙腿，本能的挪動著身體調整姿勢。

「妳真可愛。」艾莎的嘆息裡混雜著濃郁的情愫，她垂下眼眸，光是看著安娜這樣情難自已就能讓她全身滾燙，她側躺了下來，和安娜比肩而臥，一隻手被安娜壓在腰下仍然緊緊的擁著她，另一隻手，只是順勢而為，在安娜雙腿之間流連往返，愛撫、輕壓，然後，在安娜無言的、訴諸肢體的懇求之下極盡溫柔探入，安娜壓下臉努力調整呼吸，她把頭抵在艾莎的肩頸凹陷處、在艾莎開始探索的時候重重吐氣。艾莎火上澆油的吻了吻她的耳垂和那下方的肌膚，他們早已緊繃到極限，卻完全沒有起到那本來應該要有的作用，她原先的目的應該是想讓安娜放鬆一點的，但是安娜只能發出斷斷續續的、最接近不悅的．．呻吟聲以示抗議，至少現在不行，她不能同時這樣又．．．。

總之完全無用。

她被找到了－－－在她猛然的弓起背脊、而雙腿不由主的夾緊的時候，她簡直用力過度的連腳趾都蜷縮在一起的那個時候，艾莎知道自己找到了，緊接著就是一連串的更加侷促不安的前後迎合，安娜發出小小聲的啜泣、低喊，而後拉高，脖頸脹紅、開始嘗試把臉埋在枕頭裡。

「親愛的、親愛的別這樣，妳會悶住妳自己的。」艾莎低聲叫喚她，嗓音沙啞得驚人，感覺到手上一片溫暖濕熱，她多待了一些時間用以和緩，然後閉上眼吻了吻安娜的額頭，和額頭上那些被汗水浸濕、捲曲的瀏海，此後是連綿不斷的許多的吻，深深淺淺的分布在她的眉骨、眼皮、鼻尖、臉頰，任何艾莎所能觸及的地方，「感覺好點了嗎?」

安娜應了一聲，還在試圖平復情潮的思緒一片空白。

一直都很好。  
她窩在艾莎的擁抱裡後知後覺的拼湊好了答案。


	4. Chapter 4

艾莎擁抱著她，長髮鬆軟披散，像一處被白沙覆蓋的熱帶港灣，隱蔽而靜謐，手如浪潮起落，有一下沒一下的拍撫著她的後背，讓她昏昏欲睡。

「所以，我猜這是該說晚安的時候囉?」

她說這句話的時候，安娜正把臉趴在她的心口上，沉醉其中。艾莎逐漸平息下來的體溫恢復了涼意、氣息均勻、心跳平穩有力，比任何安娜所聽過的搖籃曲都還要催眠動聽，不可否認的，艾莎仍然保有這部分特質的生理運作使她感到安心，那讓她感覺艾莎仍然觸手可及。所以，嚴格說起來她是伏在艾莎的胸口從她的胸腔上聽見她開口說話的，那幾個模糊不清的字卻瞬間讓她瞪大了眼，抬起頭來。

「誰說的?」

艾莎低頭對上她訝異的目光，神情澀然、輕輕地抿唇。當她覺得安娜應該要知道答案是為什麼的時候，就會用那樣的眼神看她。

安娜從她的懷裡跳起來，手腳並用的那種輕快、靈活，以一種迅雷不及掩耳之速，翻身跨坐到了艾莎的腿和髖骨交接處之上，她身上的那件「睡衣」本來就比艾莎的短、也更加輕薄柔軟，此刻因為她的動作而直接都掀了起來，讓她幾乎－－－不著片縷的貼合著艾莎，「我不知道耶．．．」艾莎仰躺著，好不容易平靜下來的呼吸變得凝重，但卻只是似笑非笑的抬起手，將手指依序安放在安娜微微揚起的下巴，「也許是因為明天一早，女王陛下就安排了接見外使、例行政務會議以及另一個稅收會議要討論。」艾莎一字一句的說著，然後拼命的忍著不要笑出來，「又也許是因為我覺得在這麼重要的場合頂著黑眼圈不是一國之君該有的風範。」

「妳該休息了。」

安娜垂頭，還殘留著固定了整天痕跡的長髮，捲曲翹起，蜿蜒而下，像一片秋意正濃的森林，楓紅葉落，她用雙手支撐在艾莎兩側，顯得有些不以為意，「妳說了一些原因，但這些原因都不是妳心裡的想法。以前妳也是像這樣，為我著想很多，卻從來沒有說出口，就只是一直在妳的腦袋裡替我規劃。」安娜說著，用自己的額頭撞了撞她的。

「要出訪的時候是這樣、面對夢魔的時候是這樣﹐、獨自一個人闖蕩黑海的時候也是這樣。」聽到安娜忽然沒頭沒腦的提起往事，艾莎尷尬得渾身僵硬，她的眼神無助、不知所措的輕輕顫動，有一度她彷彿想說些什麼，卻只是發出了一點點嘶啞的氣音，她還能說什麼呢，安娜說的沒錯，她過去表現得像個混帳一樣，一股腦的從自己的角度去規劃了很多事情，卻都沒有告訴過安娜，因為她太過專注了、專注到對她自己在腦海幻想模擬過成千上百次的東西習以為常。

她們分隔了整整十三年，這十三年間她將自己視為詛咒、視為異變，謹小慎微的度過了每一天，她的存在已經是一個問題，所以其他的所有問題，她都想盡辦法自己吸收排解。反正她有的是近乎無窮盡的時間，供她自我演練、自己對話。

而安娜，正因為和她分隔了十三年後，知道了她將自己、將世界拒之門外的真正原因，是出於愛和保護，所以對於她的這些『習以為常』給出了無條件的包容和遷就，即使艾莎的做法她並不贊同，她也會以行動支持－－－只要艾莎不傷害到她自己的話。她們都有些笨拙，笨拙於表達，忘記了愛的本質並不是一味的前進或退讓，並不僅止於是陪伴彼此身旁，還得奠基在理解和溝通之上，才能真正長久。

於是爭執一再爆發，誤會未曾真正開解，艾莎的行為模式從沒改變，一如多年前她失手凍結狹灣，安娜遠赴北山尋找她，她召喚了巨大的雪人守衛『棉花糖』將她驅離、再到遇上夢魔的時候，她還是用魔法把她保護起來、自己孤注一擲的去與夢魔對抗、又如當她下定決心橫渡黑海，確認掩藏其後的呼喚聲響到底是什麼的時候，她擁抱了自己並且用魔法遠遠的將自己送離，她說－－－我愛妳，這聽上去無比的衝突和荒誕，因為艾莎從不吝嗇於表達愛意，但她的愛卻是在遇上危險時一而再、再而三的拒絕和疏離。

她們花了那麼久的時間、繞了那麼多的遠路才意識到這點，才好不容易有了突破性的進展來到了這裡，安娜會時時刻刻小心的提醒自己，注意要鼓勵艾莎說出自己心底的真正想法，哪怕只是閨房情致這樣細微的小地方。

「給我一個，除了為我著想以外的理由，我就放過妳。」安娜對她努努嘴，大聲宣布讓她作答，她的模樣看上去有點沾沾自喜，像剛得到一塊糖，緊緊把它纂在手裡讓人猜一猜是什麼口味的孩子一樣可愛，艾莎覺得自己的心早都軟化成漿了，她嚥了一口口水，對安娜勾勾手指，示意她再靠近一點，安娜不疑有他，如果艾莎還有什麼藉口的話，她倒是很好奇艾莎會說點什麼，她偏過頭、側著臉把一邊的耳朵覆到艾莎唇邊。

「這個嘛．．．妳還記得我剛才在書房跟妳說過的話嗎?」她歛低眼眸，聲音像摻了糖蜜一樣的柔軟黏稠，安娜被她說話時吹拂到耳廓上的氣息弄得心慌意亂，咬著唇拼命的回想了幾秒，然後，大腦又是一片空白－－－但是現在，陪我好嗎？在終於成功回想起來的瞬間，不爭氣的脹紅了臉頰，艾莎於是順勢吻了吻她通紅的耳根，這簡直令人忍無可忍，她瑟縮起脖子，猛的把臉轉正，發現艾莎也和自己一樣地面色潮紅，才剛歷經過歡愛的身體很是敏感，安娜知道那種感覺，像壁爐裡掩息了的炭火餘燼殘灰，以為一切已經冷卻，隨時隨地，哪怕只是扔進一片紙屑都能再輕易死灰復燃，她低頭吻住艾莎，因為她知道艾莎也希望她這麼做。

艾莎查覺到她已經支撐了一段時間的雙手正在微微發抖，倒不是說她手臂上的力氣不夠，而是親吻這件事本身太容易讓人迷失其中，讓她有點顧此失彼的軟了手，艾莎一邊迎合著她的吻，邊把上身撐了起來，安娜的手就趁著這個空隙，鑽到了她後背去，她先是艾莎身後扣住她的腰桿，讓她直挺著更貼近自己、又開始窸窣著延伸摸索。艾莎的腰身十分纖細，沒有一絲贅肉可言的兩側平滑而緊緻，當她因為這個舉動而微微挺起胸膛和安娜前後貼合的時候－－－哪怕安娜心中清楚無比的知道愛不應該是佔有，卻仍然為了能將艾莎，將她心中最完美的夢想牢牢緊擁而感到心滿意足地發出一聲嘆息。

她用手從艾莎後背往上搜尋，和她的長髮糾纏，摸索著來到睡衣的邊緣、其實有一段時間安娜覺得這設計實在太露骨了，不過考量到艾莎通常只是在睡前換上、而她沒有任何權力、也並不該干涉艾莎的穿著，她一直都沒有說出來，但現在她是真正體會到了這件睡衣的美妙之處，她喜歡從絲綢撫摸著過渡到艾莎肌膚上的那種奇妙觸感，或者僅是隔著單薄布料就能感受到艾莎包裹其中的女性胴體是如此飽滿緊實，那甚至比起直接觸碰還令人多了一絲遐想曖昧空間。

指尖在艾莎的肩胛骨上親暱遊走，然後又慢慢地往前滑到她的肩頸上，艾莎皺起眉頭渾身哆嗦，彼時她們仍淪陷在不緊不慢的親吻當中，她因此不小心地在安娜的嘴唇上咬了一下，讓安娜不禁嘶的一聲，輕輕倒抽了一口氣，「抱歉、抱歉，妳沒事吧?」艾莎往後退開，緊張的捧起她的臉，安娜笑著搖搖頭，這樣的力度還在可接受範圍內，況且感覺也沒有留下什麼傷，她只是被突如其來的刺痛感嚇了一跳，艾莎用食指抵著她的嘴唇，仔細地往下撥弄，然後反覆檢查，「妳確定妳沒事嗎？我覺得這裡有點紅。」她擔憂地說著，然後用指尖非常輕柔的在傷處的旁邊點了點。

突然之間，安娜鬼使神差的生出了一個想法，她張口含住了艾莎食指的第一個指節－－－她想戲弄艾莎一下轉移她的注意力－－－她試著用舌頭在嘴裡描繪出艾莎手指的形狀，艾莎地體溫偏低、修剪得圓滑平整的指甲沒有絲毫銳利之處，這感覺挺新奇的，但她抬眼卻見到艾莎滿臉通紅，尤其耳廓和耳根下方更加劇烈，像是隨時能滴出血來，她有點狐疑地回望著艾莎，艾莎正在拚了命的忍耐什麼似的，壓低自己的臉，雙肩甚至都因此微微拱了起來，被安娜含住地的那隻手有氣無力的抽動了一下，卻紋絲不動，最後，她低聲下氣地開口求救：「安娜．．．別這樣．．．求妳了。」她幾乎沒辦法好好說話，但安娜並沒能透過這個動作感覺到什麼，她滿臉困惑的鬆開了嘴，這才聽到艾莎如釋重負地發出了長長的一聲低吟。

「妳還好嗎？」安娜不明所以，「這表示妳的手很敏感嗎？」

艾莎平復了一下喘息，斜眼看她，顯得有些氣惱：「妳．．．」她遲疑了一會，又深深呼吸，見安娜還是直勾勾地盯著自己看，她用手將散落到眼前的劉海往後梳攏，又頓了頓，胸口上下起伏，最終挫敗的開口回答：「那會讓我連想到．．．我的手．．．進入妳的、時候。」

顯然她不是唯一一個對這個話題感到渾身不自在的人，因為安娜也在明白了她的意思的瞬間脹紅了臉。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我忘記備註了!!!!!  
> 這篇妹攻!!!!!!!!!!!  
> 不能接受麻煩退出!!!真的很抱歉!!

《與我共舞》Chapter5

艾莎此話一出，兩人都先是一愣，然後又在看見彼此臉上又紅又尷尬的表情時皺著眉頭笑了出來，「我猜我發現了一件不得了的事情。」安娜忍不住吐槽自己，艾莎帶著笑聳了聳肩，無聲的同意了她的說法。就在這個當下，原先黯淡無光的房間裡，光影起了柔和的變化，她們同時抬頭往外看去，一道帶狀的、幽綠色的極光在艾倫戴爾的上空瀰漫開來，像被風輕輕吹拂而過的湖面蕩漾起粼粼波光，又像極其緩慢的燃燒著閃爍的火舌，絢爛耀眼。

「妳看、天空都醒了，我們還在這裡拖拖拉拉的。」安娜把額頭靠到艾莎的肩上去吃吃的笑了出來，艾莎側過臉，她的眼神盈亮，柔和的目光中流露出難以置信的複雜情緒。安娜不記得了，儘管在那之後，艾莎對她講述了所有和過去有關的真相，亦即她的能力是如何意外的擊中了安娜的額頭、在她的瀏海上留下一道長達十三年的印記－－－一搓白髮，但在這個當下她無意識的脫口說出了那句，小時候也說過的話，仍然深深的觸動了她。

從那之後過去了將近十七年，當時的那些驚惶失措、無助壓抑，都不是毫無意義的，是成長必經的過程，是她深愛著安娜並將她置於自己的需求之前的證明，如果當時的自己知道了現在的結局，想必也會感到十分欣慰吧。

她保護了安娜、而安娜亦拯救了她。

「嘿，妳還好嗎，怎麼了?」安娜注意到她有些起伏不定的情緒，抬起頭來追問。極光映照在她深綠色的眼眸上，讓她的雙眼有如翠綠蛋面寶石般閃閃發亮，艾莎笑著搖頭，「我只是想起了一點，以前的事，我沒事、我很好，從來沒有這麼好過。」，她閉上眼吻了吻安娜的額頭、額頭上原先是白髮的那一處、然後是她鼻尖、臉頰上的雀斑，珍愛的、虔誠的、憐惜的，「謝謝妳在這裡。」她說，忽然翻湧而起的情緒使她由感而發的嘆息，帶著一點哭意，她哽咽地吻了吻安娜的雙脣，「我會一直在這裡。」安娜向她許諾，一如既往的堅定、溫柔，她將艾莎的手掌緊緊的壓在臉上，然後深深的回應了這個親吻。

此後無語。她們加深親吻，熱切索求。艾莎往後仰躺在軟枕上，勾著她的脖頸帶著她倒下，銀白色的長髮如絲綢鋪張、隱隱約約的倒映著天邊詭譎多變的幽光，她在安娜的愛撫下掙脫了睡衣，從酒紅色的天鵝絨中顯露而出的臂膀和上身蒼白單薄，像剛從蛹裡面破繭而出的新生瞬間，脆弱無比，因此伸展開來的雙臂、像抖擻著尚未完全乾燥的翅膀，靜候時機，安娜凝視著她－－－如果是蝴蝶的話、這時候伸出手就會碰壞了翅膀，再也不能展翅飛翔，幸好她是艾莎，而我永遠也不會傷害她－－－安娜思緒紛亂的伏低身姿，從艾莎掩藏著呻吟的咽喉開始、一路往下到她精緻的鎖骨、劇烈起伏的胸膛，啃咬、吸允，留下一個個紅、紫交錯的吻痕。

艾莎的肌膚，有如隆冬新雪般的綿軟細緻，安娜用手掌捧起她的乳房，帶著一點粉感的觸覺令她愛不釋手，她真是該死的完美，安娜深信，不只是男人、這世界上的所有人，沒有人不可能不為她的美麗而神魂顛倒，她是那麼的強大、睿智、優雅而高貴，她的美貌和能力高高在上、超凡脫俗，可她卻又同時是那麼的脆弱而多愁善感，那麼毫無保留的交付自己，安娜不知道這些既矛盾又衝突的特質為何可以同時存在於她身上卻一點也不突兀，當她在自己的手下呻吟的時候、長髮翻湧如浪、十指深深抓握床單、當她禁受不住地併攏夾緊收在自己腰間的雙膝、一直摩擦到膝蓋微都微泛紅、然後拱起腰身近乎哀求地啜泣起來的這個時候，安娜跪伏在她的雙腿之間，只希望自己能永遠的記下這一切。

她也在竭盡所能的給出自己能給的，先是食指、然後是第二根，她深深埋入艾莎體內，「這樣可以嗎?會不會不舒服?」，她不確定的詢問只得到了比起言語更加熱切的肢體回應，感受到手指被吞沒絞緊，她試著以另一隻手掌心憐愛的摩娑艾莎腿根部附近泛著粉紅的肌膚，讓她頻臨分崩離析的意志徹底粉碎，艾莎語焉不詳的囈語了幾句話，安娜輕輕咬住下唇，有些擔憂的放緩動作，側耳傾聽艾莎在說些什麼，支離破碎的呻吟裡只是夾雜著她的名字－－－安娜－－－這讓她幸福得頭昏目眩、血脈噴張，幾乎不想罷手，她想聽到更多、想要艾莎用這樣嘶啞的嗓音繼續呼喊她的名字，緊接著她感覺到手心一片濕熱，那同時帶來了很好的潤滑效果，使她有點意猶未盡的在艾莎體內流連忘返。

艾莎無助的瞪大了眼睛，她扭了扭腰，收緊雙腿，有點難為情的試著支著手將自己撐起來想阻止安娜繼續折騰下去，卻只是渾身痠軟，但還不必等她開口，安娜已經知道了她的意思，她收了手、匍匐著爬到艾莎身邊伸手擁她入懷，調整了一下姿勢，一手環繞著她的脖頸讓她可以更安穩舒適的躺在自己懷裡而她的手臂也不至於被壓得逐漸失去知覺，儘管就算真的面臨了那樣的狀況（之前常常發生）她也是甘之如飴。

「抱歉、我．．．我不是故意的，我以為妳．．．」，艾莎實在累極，她原本把臉靠在安娜的頸窩上調整呼吸，聽到她這樣說，伸手戳了戳她的臉頰，然後依序從她的嘴唇、下巴上輕點過去：「不、妳不需要為此道歉，我很好，真的。」說完，她又低下頭去，彷彿又後知後覺的感受到語句中的暗示和不妥，安娜收緊手臂，這才放鬆了一點神情，輕笑出聲，「我也覺得很好。」她忍不住調侃到，然後吻了吻艾莎的眼角，那裡還殘留著一些晶亮的淚水，「所以，現在才是該說晚安的時候了？」她問，又忍不住往下親了親艾莎的臉頰，她一連親了好幾下，故意讓吻發出孩子氣的啾啾聲，艾莎被她逗得呵呵輕笑，在她的懷裡掙扎，然後莫可奈何的放棄掙扎。

「是。」她把臉埋在安娜的頭髮裡，安娜則用手在她的手臂上劃著慵懶的小圈，與此同時打了一個忍無可忍的呵欠，睡眼惺忪的低下頭，把嘴唇抵在她的額頭上對她說：「明天早上早點叫我起來好嗎？」艾莎又笑了，「我盡量。」她加重咬字，以凸顯這件事的難度，「晚安、女王陛下。」

安娜也自嘲的笑了，「晚安，艾莎。」

※ ※ ※ ※ ※

安娜迷迷糊糊的抽了一下手臂，因為她感覺手臂緊繃繃的，然後那陣壓迫感突然的鬆卸開來，使她舒展了皺在一起的眉頭，長長的呼出一口氣，左右挪動著肩頸打算把自己更深的埋進枕頭和被子之間的那個空隙。然而她卻又隱約意識到好像有什麼不對，聽覺卻像被蒙上了一層布一樣的朦朧曖昧，好像有什麼人在說話，可是那句話卻像一道牆堵在了她的耳朵上。

那是一道微涼的牆，帶著她熟悉的低溫和氣息，柔軟而飽含彈性。安娜滿足的依偎著那道牆，滿足得嘴巴略開，幾乎要留下一道晶瑩的口水．．．然後障礙被移除了，冷空氣趁隙而入，使她猛得張開雙眼，艾莎並不是天天都會待在艾倫戴爾過夜，如果可以的話，艾莎留宿的時候她會勉強自己維持警覺、盡可能早起，好從排滿的行程中擠出更多早餐時間，何況她記得艾莎預定今天上午就得離開的。

「現在幾．．．」安娜從床上彈起來，有些慌亂的東張西望，但她的詢問卻在看見艾莎時目瞪口呆的嘎然而止，艾莎就坐在床上、為了不打擾到她的睡眠坐得很邊緣，她本來怔怔的望著安娜的睡臉出神，凱伊剛來喊過一次，按照慣例這個可憐的老管家可得從六點開始每隔15分鐘就來敲一次門，若是一旦超過七點半，他就得開始守在門外，盡可能不失禮的以各種清喉嚨或者乾脆朗讀當日預定行程的方式讓女王陛下完全的清醒過來，但好在今日前任女王陛下，也就是現任女王陛下的親姊姊、他的老主人也在裏頭，他收到指令後便毫無懸念的，踩著比起來時輕快了一點的步伐離開了。

安娜目瞪口呆的看著艾莎，她的長髮略為凌亂、鬆散的披落而下，而她一絲不掛的身體，在窗口流瀉而入的晨光暮色照耀下，白雪盈盈的透著光亮，骨感而纖細的身軀光影錯落分明，豐滿的乳房渾圓挺立，然後她、對安娜輕輕一笑，連帶著慣性的皺起眉頭，使她的表情看上去有些羞澀，更多卻是驚人的性感，「我是不是吵醒妳了?」她問，然後慢慢的朝安娜靠過來，這是怎樣的一種畫面啊，安娜嚥下了一口口水，也不是說她從未見過艾莎的裸體、她自己也是女人，對女人身上的性徵該有的模樣也再熟悉不過，可就算是這樣，她還是難以抑制那股渾身顫抖翻湧起伏的心緒，「哦不、沒有，我．．．」安娜有氣無力的咬了咬自己的下唇，因為艾莎已經靠到了她的面前，她在她的唇上吻了吻，嗓音慵懶而自在。

「妳什麼？」她打趣道，然後抬手，在彈指瞬間，給自己換上一套白色的禮服，但這並沒能起到什麼作用，事實上，當她將自己柔若無骨的身體依靠到安娜懷裡的時候，安娜幾乎都不知道該把手往哪裡擺了，這女人一大清早的就讓她慾火焚身，更可悲的是，她們根本沒有能滅火的時間，她也不會允許自己對艾莎太過粗魯草率，而且從艾莎現在洋洋得意到一不小心就會笑出來的表情上看起來－－－她根本就是故意的。

安娜既憤怒又挫敗的從喉間發出一聲低吼，「妳怎麼能這樣對我！！！」

那讓艾莎忍俊不住的終於笑了出來，「抱歉，我不是故意的。」她說，語氣毫無悔意，她把頭靠在安娜懷裡仰起臉來：「如果我們早一點去用餐、而妳今天上午的行程都能夠順利結束的話，也許下午就能空出一點時間來。」安娜還沉浸在自傷自憐的情緒之中，然後，突然的她睜大的雙眼：「下午？我以為妳今天早上就得離開了？」

「我可以為了妳破例一次。」艾莎笑了笑－－－或者很多次－－只要安娜想，而且也有空的話。


	6. Chapter 6

《與我共舞》Chapter6

趁著女王陛下開會的時候，艾莎在城堡裡兜兜轉轉的做了許多準備，她從地窖裡挑了一支紅酒－－她剛登基的那會對於這一切毫無興趣，且安娜年紀尚淺，也無法與她分享太多品酒的心得，她總是偏好果汁類或其他發泡類的的飲品勝過酒精－－如今，在這個她們都各自成長了的當下，顯然她們都認為適量酌飲能夠為疲憊的身心帶來一定程度上的舒緩和釋放，更何況，城堡裡的酒窖還遺留著當年父王在位時的收藏和各國贈禮，可沒有白白浪費的道理。

事先洗淨的水果，包括一串葡萄、兩粒蘋果，和一份三明治。艾莎不太需要進食了，只是憑藉著經驗，她知道為了能和自己多相處上一會，女王陛下極有可能會胡亂的吃些簡單的東西（她是對的，安娜甚至沒有多看一眼盤子裡的食物就囫圇吞棗的掃進嘴裡後宣布用餐完畢，彼時艾莎還不知道她的會議已經結束了，正在廚房裡和廚子們討論三明治的內裡要夾些什麼），以草草應對格爾達和凱伊雙雙對她投來關切到有些嚴苛的目光。

她心裡有一個極佳的地點，一處人跡罕至的山坡、能從那上頭遠遠的往下眺望艾倫戴爾同時不被打擾。被秋季親吻過的樹梢，因為無處可躲的窘迫，害羞的、不平整的由綠轉紅，就像安娜那一頭耀眼而層次分明的紅髮，只是遠遠的看著都能感受到一股乾燥的暖意油然而生。

「嘿。」

短暫的被眼前美景吸引了心神的女王陛下從她身後緩步走來，淺棕色的短版外套上點綴著含苞待放的花紋，腰帶是深紫色的緞面材質，和裙面上的漸層麥浪相互映襯，相得益彰，微風（她很確信那並不是風精靈的蓋兒，因為此刻蓋兒大概正因應著她的請求在不遠處巡弋著阻擋可能闖進來的任何冒失鬼）輕輕吹起她的裙擺－－當然也包括了艾莎自己身後的那兩道白紗紗翼，但她自己畢竟看不見－－讓安娜看上去像個可愛的精靈一般甜美動人，「嘿。」她伸出手，安娜就與她十指交握，無須多言，一切都是水到渠成的默契使然。

她們雙雙仰躺在樹蔭底下，試著從葉子和葉子的縫隙間閃避那些已然斑駁破碎的陽光直接照射在眼睛上，「我一直都想像這樣找出時間來和妳約會，妳知道的，不是在城堡裡、沒有那麼多人，只有我跟妳。」安娜雙手背在後腦，沉醉的閉上眼，深深呼吸，「而且、這裡真的好美。」

「我也是。」艾莎雙手抱胸，但見到安娜的模樣，讓她忍不住側過身來，單手支著頭的由上往下俯視她的容貌，「但這樣真的好嗎，陛下，我沒想到妳竟然沒跟凱伊說。他現在應該快要發瘋了，滿屋子上下的在找妳呢……」目光落在她纖長而捲翹的眼睫上，她真可愛，才意識到自己不由得很想親吻眼前這名紅髮的少女，安娜便像是與她心靈相通似的噘起了嘴唇來:「我現在是女王了，誰還管得著呢。」，女王陛下頓了頓，仍舊未張開雙眼，「親一個。」她說，孩子氣的讓艾莎失笑無語－－她還能怎麼做呢－－沒有比順應女王的命令更適合的做法了吧，於是她伏低身姿，將雙脣覆上和自己同樣柔軟的另一雙唇。

啾的一聲，安娜又故意的、響亮的回應了那個吻。

那可愛得讓艾莎揚起嘴角，她用額頭往下抵在安娜的額頭上，聽見安娜揶揄的回問：「妳該想想妳自己吧，北烏卓人不是正在舉行祭典的嗎？我記得有人跟我說葉蓮娜很久以前就邀請了她作為座上賓耶。」艾莎抿起嘴唇，又吻了吻她，「我現在是神靈了，想去哪裡就去哪裡。再說我也不是他們的領袖什麼的，有沒有我都是一樣的。」

她說的話彷彿觸動了什麼，讓安娜慢慢地鬆下了原本緊勾在她肩上的手臂，「對，妳現在是神靈了。」她重複了一遍艾莎的話，語氣裡流露出有些複雜的感慨，艾莎查覺到她的失落，輕聲追問：「怎麼了嗎？」

安娜低下頭，自然的迴避了她的眼神，「沒有啦，只是覺得，又和妳離得好遠了……」

當她還是個小女孩的時候，艾莎足不出戶的與她隔絕了十三年，她知道艾莎是為了保護自己、為了不讓她逐漸成長且難以控制的魔力誤傷到自己，在加冕儀式上，她無意的追問讓艾莎的秘密在眾人被迫現形，又促使艾莎在害怕和眾人的責難下逃往更遠的北山，儘管在那之後，她們一起克服了問題，讓艾莎學會了如何用愛融冰，但僅僅只是在一起共處三年後，艾莎與日俱增的魔力，再次將她和她肩上的責任推向了一個自己難以企及的高度。

無論她再怎麼努力，永遠都只是在追逐著她的背影。她好像永遠只能是那個，等待著艾莎回過頭來找自己的人。

而且，她無可避免的聯想到，從種種跡象指出，艾莎已經不再是人類、極有可能，她的生命長度，也會比自己長出許多。她甚至不確定，且她相信艾莎自己也不知道－－她是否會真正地死去?－－如果不會的話，到了那個時候，自己還能像這樣陪伴在她身邊嗎?

「安娜。」艾莎嘆息著將身體往她身上靠攏，她用手圈住安娜的肩膀，緊得擠到都讓她的左臂拱了起來，「我愛妳。」她說，「無論我們的身分是什麼都不會改變這一點。我就在這裡，哪也不去。妳不用擔心。」

安娜放下了心中的那些憂慮，哪怕她知道這樣很傻，她就是想聽見艾莎此時此刻能夠回答她的那些傻問題，「真的嗎?」她輕聲地問，「真的。」艾莎篤定的閉上眼，「真的?」她又問，艾莎仍然不厭其煩地回答:「真的，我答應妳。」

得到了答案，安娜往前吻了吻艾莎的唇，輕柔的、顫抖的，然後又慢慢退開，「說好囉！」

她說，更像是說給自己聽的，覆述給自己的承諾。

如果真的是那樣的話，她願意用有限的餘生，為艾莎留下遠遠超乎這份長度的回憶。

竭盡所能，至死方休。

＜完＞


End file.
